


Notes and Colors

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Healing, Implied Relationships, Moving On, Non-Consensual Body Modification, One Shot, Past Brainwashing, Post-Canon, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The battle was won, and the living were victorious, but it was not without a price.





	Notes and Colors

With her hands intertwined with Mito’s, the scents of blood belonging to human and Ant alike seemed to fade away. Palm then kissed the back of the redheaded woman’s hand.

 _She’s so different_ , Palm thought.  _And yet, she’s just like me._

The battle was won, and the living were victorious, but it was not without a price. Palm thought of how Gon almost died in a tangle of black smoke, and Mito would have lost the closest person she had to a son. Her heart would have shattered to a thousand pieces, tears bleeding through and through, unable to put them together again, to begin again.

Only one rose, and Palm couldn’t help but thank any if not all gods that Mito would see Gon once again. Mito grew up too fast, but she stood on her own two feet. Mito was strong, adaptable, and Palm was certain her stubbornness and kind heart were her strength.

Mito gazed upon Palm, and she began the work of holding the other woman’s hand, suddenly desperate to see her skin, her scales, to see everything. Palm found herself returning Mito’s touches, to be so close to her, that they would blur the line between their bodies.  

She thought she would see grey for the rest of her life, but with Mito, Palm saw colors for the first time in forever.


End file.
